Friendly Neighborhood Creature
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Lucifer, fresh out of the cage, finds his not so dead little brother Gabriel. Long story short, they become roommates and unwittingly adopt a couple of familiar teenagers. Or where in, Claire, Jacob, and Jesse become three new members of the strange family of Heaven and Gabriel and Lucifer learn that parenting is harder then it looks.


Having ones elder brother live with them wasn't as bad as it is made out to be. At first Gabriel had been kind of guarded around his older brother, when it came down to it, Lucifer had stabbed him so he had every right. But then, late one night, he had been a bit tipsy on pagan rum and Lucifer had found him with that disapproving glint in his eyes (the same one that he had worn when Gabriel had been younger and had gotten into something that he was not meant to be in) and had torn the bottle out of his hands, demanding to know what he thought he was doing.

 _"What in Dad's name are you doing!"_

 _Lucifer was livid, beyond livid. Gabriel was too young to be drinking his problems away and it took super strong stuff to make an archangel as drunk as Gabriel was. The messenger stood up, teetering to one side for a moment, before he stumbled his way to his brother. Lucifer caught him as he fell forward._

 _"Wh..Whats it loook like I'm dooooing!"_

 _"Looks like to me that your doing something stupid"_

 _Gabriel tried to glare at him, but he was too out of it at the moment. His words stabbed him like a knife (bad comparison he knows)._

 _"Yep! That's me, Mr. Stupid. Can't do anything right, always messing things up! Tr...Tried to stop ya but it back fired on me," Gabriel giggled against his chest, "It backfired Luci! And...And I gots killed! Hehe got all shishkabob'd! Like a corn dog!"_

 _He was making no sense. None at all._

 _Lucifer shook his head in tired exasperation. His eyes softened at his baby brother and as he took a look at him. He noted the bags under his eyes. Now that he thought about it he couldn't remember a single time he had seen Gabriel rest since he had found him and moved in. Making the bottle disappear with a single thought, he scooped his baby brother up in his arms._

 _"Come on Baby Brother, lets get you to bed"_

 _Gabriel offered no struggles as he carried him back in the house and up to his room. He set him down on the bed as gently as he could and pulled his shoes off before tucking him in. Lucifer stared at his baby brother's peaceful face as he had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, his hand hovering over his brothers locks, wanting to stroke them back. But he sighed, figuring that they were not there in their relationship yet and let his hand fall to his side._

 _"Sleep well Little One"_

 _Lucifer got up, and made to leave, when he felt something invisible pull him backwards. He let out a breath as he realized that it had been his little brother pulling him back with his grace, not wanting him to leave._

 _"Gabe do you want me to stay?"_

 _His brothers hold on him tightened and he chuckled softly under his breath._

 _"As you wish little brother"_

 _He crossed the room faster then he wanted to think he had and slid into the bed beside his baby brother. Gabriel mumbled in his sleep and rolled over, snuggling into his big brothers side, nuzzling his face into his chest. Lucifer froze momentarily before he settled down, wrapping his arms around his brothers slumbering form._

 _"Sleep well Baby Brother"_

 _The next morning Gabriel woke up, his head pounding and the sun light way brighter then he thought it would be. He cringed and buried his face back into his moving pillow. When he realized that his pillow was moving he flew up, his head spinning at such an action, and he was met by his big brothers grinning face._

 _"Headache? It wouldn't surprise me"_

 _Gabriel glared at him as he let his head fall back onto his brothers chest. Lucifer's chuckles shook him gently and he groaned. At least his brother was warm._

 _"Can you please fix it"_

 _His brothers chest moved again and he felt his cool fingers massage his forehead, he was a bit embarrassed to admit that he had leaned into the touch._

 _"Now where would the lesson in that be?"_

 _Gabriel groaned again and his elder brother took mercy on him by placing two fingers on his forehead and watched as he slowly fell back to sleep._

 _"But I'll help you sleep it off"_

After that things had gotten better. Lucifer and him had worked on their relationship and it was almost as good as things had been when they had both been together up in Heaven and things had been all dandy.

And thats when Lucifer had brought Jesse home.

* * *

He had gone out to the store to get some more vegetables (as there was such a thing as too much sweets) and on his way Lucifer had found him surrounded by demons trying to get him to do their bidding. He could see the dark aura around the child as he got angry and frightened at the same time. He'd recognize that kid and that power anyway. He dropped his bags on the sidewalk and marched over to the small group. The boy looked dirty, to say the least, like he hadn't had a proper home in years. Not the mention that his face still had that baby fat that proved he was still very much a child. He had a dirty backpack laying at his feet, bags under his eyes, and hair that he guessed was meant to be a dark brown but had a dark hue to it.

"You are a weapon, Boy, nothing more. You have no life"

Lucifer crossed his arms as he heard this. Believe it or not he liked kids. He had not approved of Azazel's special children. Jesse took a deep breath and Lucifer could feel his power boil within him with energy.

"Is that so? And who gave you the right to decide this?"

The demons all froze and spun at the voice. Jesse took a deep breath and saw this as his chance of escape, but Lucifer would be crazy if he let a small boy such as this go now that he had him. With a snap of his fingers Jesse found himself snapped from the alley and into the fallen archangel's arms. Instinctively he wrapped a small arm around the devils neck and grabbed at the other side of his jacket shoulder. Lucifer wrapped an arm under the youths bottom and glared at the trio of demons.

"He is under my protection now, if I find that you have touched a single hair on the boys head after this day you will answer to me"

Jesse let out a small gasp as he saw the six brilliant amber wings spread out threateningly behind him. The demons let out sounds of alarm and were gone in a flash of dark mist. Lucifer watched them go before turning his attention to the small boy he held on his hip.

"I think we were meant to meet before now"

Jesse was torn between being frightened and staring at the amazing wings connected to the mans back. He made no sounds nor any movements nor any sounds, what was one who was supposed to be the antichrist and had not done what he was created to do supposed to say, to the devil of all people.

Lucifer sighed, followed the boys gaze, and smiled slightly, He was mesmerized by his wings, not that he could blame him, they were amazing to look at. He flexed them a bit and his smile widened as the boys eyes widened.

"Those are wings"

Lucifer smiled, "Sure are kiddo, best to come out of Heaven, and they're good at more then flying"

He swiped one against the child's small bare feet and the giggles he let out had to be the most adorable thing Lucifer had ever heard. He smiled at him as he turned to continue on his way to the grocery store. Jesse didn't struggle as he was carried on, Lucifer paused only briefly to lean down and swipe the kids backpack up with his other arm. He carried him until he placed him in the seat of the cart and pushed him around the isles picking up things that were healthy (he shove them down his dear brothers throat if he had to) he stopped between one of the isles glancing down at the child he had just claimed.

"You want anything kiddo"

Jesse looked up at him shyly, before nodding his head ever so slowly. Lucifer smiled at the progress they were making.

"You gotta tell me little guy or I won't know what to grab"

Jesse slowly reached up and pointed at the chocolate M&M cookies on the shelf. Lucifer rolled his eyes playfully as he reached up and grabbed a pack and tossed them into the cart.

"Gabriel's gonna love you Kiddo, you have no idea"

The little cambion looked confused, so the fallen angel clarified, "Gabriel is my younger brother, we are living together at the moment, he's gonna love you"

The small child nodded in understanding as he wiped at his eyes tiredly. Lucifer smiled down at him again, moving the cart on.

"You have any clothes in that bag of yours?"

Jesse shook his head and they turned to head towards the clothing isle. He ended up getting a couple batman shirts and dark jeans. By the time they left the store Jesse had fallen asleep in the cart.

Lucifer returned home later then usual and Gabriel froze in his tracks at spotting the kid his brother was carrying.

"Luci, stealing children is a nono"

Lucifer glared at him lacking any venom. His brother, the jokester. He set the bags down on the counter and passed the messenger on his way to the stairs (kid needed a bath, badly).

"Haha, your very funny. You should recognize him"

Gabriel stopped him in his tracks with a hand on his arm. His whiskey eyes were staring at the small boy closely.

"He's a cambion"

"The Anti-Christ"

Gabriel smiled at the new addition to their weird little family, brushing some of the kids grimy hair back, "Welcome home Kiddo"

* * *

The messenger had started noticing the two following them around whenever they went to town together. Jesse had changed drastically in the two months he had been with them; he opened up and turned out not to be so bad a kid. He told them of his encounter with their brother and those dreaded Winchesters to which they had been sympathetic to and ended up having a movie marathon night to get over the feeling of anger at those two for harming such an innocent boy.

Jesse had practically attached himself to Lucifer, not that the morning star minded in the slightest, and had taken a liking to Gabriel as well. Not only had he gotten to know them a bit better but it went vise versa.

They learned a lot about the kid.

For example; he liked pandas, like adored them. He also had very ticklish feet to which both archangels were not afraid to admit they took advantage of.

Back on topic though.

Everywhere he looked there was golden eyes following him and blonde hair ducking under a trash can or behind a bench. But no matter how often they saw them the two refused to come closer then a few steps away. It wasn't until they had taken Jesse to play at the park did they finally meet them. They sat on the benches with the other Park Parents as they watched the little ones play. They noticed almost immediately the small boy with unruly red hair slowly come closer and closer to their kid. When had they started thinking of him as their kid?

Jesse looked up at the boy as his shadow covered him and they talked.

They seemed to get along quite well considering just meeting and all. Gabriel could see the tension in the boys shoulders showing that he obviously had a story to tell. And by the looks of things it was not a nice story either. They played together, a game of tag, and slowly the boys companion came out to join them. She shared a resemblance to their little brothers vessel, so much so that they had to exchange looks.

The blonde girl giggled as they ran from her and she gave chase as she was tagged it. But all good things must come to an end and soon Lucifer was standing and stretching, calling for the little guy to return to their side. Jesse looked over at them, smiled, and began to run back to his new guardians when he stopped. The two archangels looked at him as he turned to look at his two new friends. They were both standing now, and made their way to his side. Lucifer let him climb up onto his back as Gabriel looked over the two new kids.

"You two got names?"

"Gabe, tone"

But they were unphased by his tone as they softly spoke up.

"I'm Claire.. And this is Jacob"

Gabriel nodded gently, "You guys have been following us around, you got anywhere to stay?"

They shook their heads and looked confused when he smiled as he offered them each a hand. He thrust the appendages out again until they took it.

"You guys can come home with us then"

And so, what had started as being one kid then turned into three. Claire was pretty easy in getting her to open to them. To talk to them. She didn't trust them much but after what their brother had done to her and her mother when he took their father/husband away, they didn't blame her. But Jacob was an entire different story. The only thing he had told them was directed towards Gabriel when he had told him that all he wanted to do was kill Dean Winchester.

That was when Gabriel decided to step in.

"Hey, kiddo, can you come over here a moment"

Lucifer took that as his cue to leave, and patted the small boy on the head as walked past him to the living room to see what the other two were doing. Gabriel set his pasta spoon down on the counter to lift the small silent child up onto the counter next to the stove. He took the boys hands in hand and made him look up at him.

"Careful kiddo"

Jacob nodded and went back to watching the archangel stir the meat sauce in the pan. Gabriel had had enough of the silence though and continued talking even after he had went back to his cooking.

"So kiddo, your a kitsune? That's pretty cool!"

Jacob looked up at him startled. Gabriel looked over at him with a soft smile.

"Archangel, kiddo, theres lots of things that I know"

Silence.

"So anyway, wanna hear a story?"

He almost didn't wait for a response, but then he noticed the boy nodding his head shyly. Gabriel smiled brightly at the movement from the stoic child.

"Alrighty, atta boy, well when yours truly was a wee child such as yourself I was the embodiment of a saint," He turned mock serious for a moment, "And if dear old Luci ever tells you other wise then he's lying. Anywho, my saintly self was curious as to what the affect of grace infused dye would have on an angels wings. And you know what my saintly self did?"

Jacob shook his head, looking as curious as he'd ever seen him.

"I dyed Lucifer's wings hot pink! Can you imagine that, big bad Luci with hot pink wings?"

Jacob broke out into mad giggles at the mental picture he was seeing. Gabriel smiled at the sound of the child's giggles. Then he did something that the archangel had thought he was not able to do, he talked to him. And not in single word sentences either, but full on paragraphs. They talked about many things; the weather, the other angels, Dean Winchester and how he was not allowed under any circumstances to go after the man, how much the munchkin liked pasta, anything and everything.

"Alrighty Kiddos! Dinners Done!"

Gabriel smiled at the young Kitsune, his eyes bright as the child lifted his arms up willingly wanted to be picked up. The messenger held up a finger for him to wait a moment as he removed his pan of sauce and set it on the table before returning to the boys side and holding out his hands. Jacob smiled at him and jumped from the counter into his embrace. Gabriel carried him into the dining room just as his brother came around the corner with the other two hot on his heels.

They sat, thanked Dad, and dug in.

It was in that moment, as he looked around his assortment of family, that Lucifer realized something. He realized that it was the first time he had spoken to Dad in a long time.

* * *

They had started living a strange but oddly nice life together after that. The kids went from being kids, to being teenagers.

Claire was going through a phase. Gabriel looked up from his list of creepo's in the neighborhood as the girl came running down the stairs.

"Morning Kiddo"

He looked back to his list, for a single moment, and then returned his gaze to the girl trying to sneak out the front door. He set his notebook down and placed his hands on his hips. When had he gone from being a fun bachelor to being a domesticated daddy? Who cares, he was happy, and Lucifer was still here somewhere and that's all that matters.

"Where do you think your going dressed like _that!_ "

Claire glanced down at her outfit. One that consisted of too short shorts that showed way too much skin, a belly crop top, her usual jacket, and combat boots. She looked like a younger version of the ladies he would snap up before he had gotten an actual home and taken in three troubled kids. He was not about to let the girl who had become the closest thing he had to a daughter go out dressed like that, no way in Dad's green earth. The teenage girl huffed and pulled at her back pack strap in irritation.

"I'm gonna miss the bus"

"I'll snap you there, _after_ you get changed"

Claire glared at him and he matched her gaze. She took a step closer to the door, challenging him was she.

"Missy you walk out that door and your grounded"

She reached out and grabbed the knob.

"Don't test me Little One"

His eyes narrowed at the same time hers did as she twisted the handle. She tore the door open and tried to make a bolt for it. However he was an Archangel, an angered Archangel, so he simply snapped his fingers and reappeared in front of her. Claire let out a yelp as he appeared right in front of her, scooping her up and over his shoulder, snapping them back up in her room. Gabriel gently tossed her on the bed and stepped back, arms crossed over his chest. She glared up at him which caused the archangel to raise an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look little girl"

She groaned and fell backwards on her bed.

"Your so unbelievable!"

Gabriel held out a hand for her phone.

"Oh it gets better, trust me, hand over the phone, your grounded"

She stared up at him from her position on the bed but he wasn't being moved. Rolling her eyes, Claire thrust her hand out with her phone and deposited it in his hand. This was so unfair, her outfit wasn't even that bad. He sat down next to her and patted the bare part of her belly with a gentle hand.

"Good girl, now, change into something else, your not leaving this house dressed like that"

"I'm not changing with you in here"

"Claire, I know you, as soon as I step out that door your going to be out that window, so lets cut the game time in half, shall we?"

She made no movements to get up and do as he had told her, until the hand resting on her belly dug into the bare flesh, she squirmed a bit but found herself utterly stuck under his hand. She giggle under her hand.

"Gabe! Stohohop it!"

"No can do Kiddo, its fair game being out in the open"

He smiled at her giggles, "But that can easily change"

She squirmed onto her side, trying to protect the bare flesh with her hands.

"I'll CHahahange!"

"You promise?"

"Crohoss my hearart!"

"Good Girl"

He gave her tummy one last tickle and stood up. She spun back around and smiled back up at him.

"I'll be waitin downstairs kiddo"

She nodded and watched as he walked out her door, shutting it behind him.

* * *

Their very life had flashed before their eyes when Jacob had learned to drive. He was a responsible driver and followed the rules of the road very carefully.

It had been a rainy night, the roads were slick, and Jacob was having a hard time watching the road. He just wanted to get home to Gabe and Luci and the others. The next few moments were so fast that it was still kind of blurry. There was a loud horn and bright lights and a loud screech and next thing he knew there was nothing.

The phone ringing at this time of night was unheard of. Lucifer answered it as he got up to get more chips for their game, and he hadn't known how his life was about to change.

"Hello?"

 _"Good Evening, is this a... Mr. Nick...Mr. Nick Jones?"_

"This is he, whats going on?"

 _"Sir, we need you to come down to Lancy Medical center and sign some papers, Sir, your won Jacob has been in an accident  
_

He was frozen for a moment, something that did not go unnoticed by his brother. Gabriel gave his cards to Jesse and told him to make his move for him as he stood to join his brother by the phone.

"Luci, Brother, what happened?"

Lucifer tore his gaze to his brothers eyes, his own ice blue eyes shining with fear.

"Jac...Jacob has been in an accident..We need to get there Gabriel"

Gabriel placed a calming hand on his brothers shoulder, calling over to the other kids to get their shoes and jackets on. They did so, sensing that something was not right, without any arguments.

Once there, Gabriel ushered the other two to some chairs while Lucifer went to sign the papers.

Claire cuddled into the messengers side, he rested his arm around her shoulders allowing her a more comfortable position as he pressed a gentle kiss to her golden curls. Jesse sat beside him, his knees drawn up to his chest. One look at this face told him that he knew exactly what had happened, and more. Sometimes it was easy to forget that he was a supernatural powerful creature. Lucifer returned to their side moments later, sitting next to Jesse, wrapping an arm around the boy, his shivering did nothing to alleviate the worrying of the fallen archangel.

"Did they tell you anything?"

Lucifer shook his head in Gabriel's direction, tightening his hold on the boy nestled in his side. They sat there for what felt like forever. Claire having curled up her head in the messengers lap, he absentmindedly played with her hair. Jesse was dozing off on Lucifer's shoulder, his dark hair fallen into his eyes.

That was when the nurse came out to see them.

They both stood, mindful of the other two children, waiting for any news about their third kid.

"Jacob Pond?"

The nurse eyed them all, "Are you family?"

"Yes, how is he? Can we see him?"

The nurse nodded and lead them through the emergency doors, back to where his room was. They were silent as they were lead into their little kitsune's room (although he may not be as little anymore he will always be the small fox boy that had come home from the playground). Jacob looked so small in the hospital bed. Wires were coming from his arms and one was connected to his neck. There was a tube of oxygen coming from his nose. White bandages covered his head, little bits of red curls poked through at them. There was a visible bruise that trailed from the side of his face disappearing down under his gown.

Gabriel took a deep breath as he made his way to the boys other side, taking his limp hand in his own. Claire let out a small sob and ran after the messenger, curling back into his lap as she looked up at her 'brother' laying in the bed. Gabriel wrapped his other arm around the girl, holding her close to his chest. Jesse held back, seeming to have spaced out as he looked towards the window. Lucifer gently patted him on the back as he walked closer to the boy in the bed.

"Luci, what do we do? I don't know how to heal a Kitsune?"

"Raphael would"

Lucifer nodded and silently called out to him. The Healer looked upset at having been called upon but could not ignore a call from an elder. Despite everything that Lucifer had done, he was still his elder.

"Brother, why does this not surprise me?"

"Raphael, please, help him"

The Healer glanced at the boy and after a moment, nodded. Placing a hand over the boys forehead his hand glowing a light blue as the healing process began.

"So, are these my adopted nephews and niece that I have been hearing about? Just wait until Michael comes to visit"

With that being said, Jacob took a deep breath, and his golden eyes snapped open.

* * *

 **Soooo! What did you think? Should I continue?**


End file.
